Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{1}{3} \times 4\dfrac{3}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{7}{3} \times \dfrac{23}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 23}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{161}{15}$ $ = 10 \dfrac{11}{15}$